Gas turbine engines include compressor, combustor, and turbine sections. Fuel for gas turbine engines may accumulate on or adjacent to injector surfaces during gas turbine engine operation, which may lead to auto-ignition or flame holding.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,178,752 to S. Morford discloses a tangential entry, premixing fuel injector for the combustion chamber of a turbine engine. The injector includes a pair of arcuate scrolls defining the radially outer boundary of a mixing chamber and a pair of air entry slots for admitting a stream of primary combustion air tangentially into the mixing chamber. The scrolls also include an axially distributed array of primary fuel injection passages for injecting a primary fuel into the primary air stream. A flame stabilizing fuel injector centerbody includes an impingement and transpiration cooled outlet nozzle for introducing secondary fuel and secondary air into the combustion chamber. The nozzle includes an impingement plate with an array of impingement ports and a tip cap with an array of discharge passages. The impingement ports and discharge passages are in series flow, misaligned relationship so that secondary air exiting from the impingement ports impinges on the tip cap and flows through the core discharge passages to impingement cool and transpiration cool the nozzle.
The present disclosure is directed toward overcoming one or more of the problems discovered by the inventors.